


Fanfiction

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Meta, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky the crazed fangirl introduces Chuck the Prophet to the world of fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

"Oh God! OH GOD!" Chuck said, horrified, and put both his hands in his hair and tugged. "This is not what the Lord intended at all!"

Beside him, Becky smirked as she navigated their computer to yet another Dean/Sam fic website.

This was the most fun she'd had since she explained the synopsis of Breaking Dawn to him.


End file.
